Decorum and Tranquility
by Lady Bombalurina
Summary: Florence was just nineteen years old when she entered the world of competitive chess, a world where black and white could be metaphors for anything. She was just nineteen when she met the new up and coming prodigy of the United States and whisked away into a story that would change her life. - Set before the musical Florence/Freddie - Please Review!
1. Simplest and Most Complicated Pleasure

**Chapter One – The Simplest and Most Complicated Pleasure**

A fleck of paint peeled from the slowly rotating ceiling fan above a perfectly made queen sized bed and onto the forehead of a dark haired young woman. Sighing heavily the woman rolled over onto her side, staring at the slightly cracked wall opposite her bed. She pushed herself out of bed and padded softly across the carpet into the ensuite bathroom, turned on the tap to the sink and splashed icy water onto her face. Raising her head she stared at herself in the surprisingly clean mirror.

Florence Vassy was not an unattractive nineteen-year old young woman. She had large caramel coloured eyes, which were set off by her creamy skin, and long coffee coloured hair, which fell around her face in curls. That morning Florence wandered around her small bedroom and bathroom picking out an outfit, showering and pulling her hair back into her characteristic bun. Grabbing her bag from a chair in the corner she pulled open the door to her room and tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to wake her four other housemates. She had moved into this small somewhat run down terrace house in Shepherd's Bush on recommendation from the elderly woman who ran the orphanage in London she had been sent to after the uprising in Hungary when she was only a child.

Florence could remember almost everything of the night that she had left Hungary. She had been woken from her sleep by her father and taken to the train station along with her neighbours and their son Daniel who was four years older than she had been. She was told to stay with him no matter what, her father and mother kissing her and hugging her and telling her she would be fine and they would see her soon. She remembered the train pulling away from the station, and being shepherded into the baggage car, leaning against Daniel, confused and cold from the chill November air coming through the windows. She remembered stopping in a small town in Germany and changing to a train that took them all the way to Calais before boarding a boat that bore them to England. It was a few days later that news of Hungary reached them, she and Daniel and the other young children and teenagers had been lucky leaving Budapest on the night of the 3rd of November. Budapest had fallen the next day and as far as Florence and Daniel were concerned they were now orphans.

That had been a long time ago to Florence now and although the memory was fresh in her mind she quelled it as much as possible. She was an independent young woman now, a university student at the Queen Mary University studying business, and although she had only been there for a week she was somewhat content. Florence hurried down the street to the nearest underground station that would take her to her university in Mile End. Something was nagging at Florence this morning and she could not put her finger on what it was, she felt as if a storm cloud was above her head and she could not shake it. Her classes didn't start until just after lunch but nothing was keeping her in the dingy house that morning, not with the sun finally shining brightly and wisps of white clouds streaked across the blue sky.

Upon arrival at her university Florence wandered to the grassed courtyard outside the library settling herself under a tree, pulling out a book on commerce from her bag and immersing herself in it, barely registering anything around her apart from the warm sun and the sweet breeze from the jasmine bushes nearby.

"I'm telling you Edward, Takedo will win this year's tournament, no one can beat his Queen's Gambit opening!" A loud and relatively obnoxious voice said from nearby Florence.

She raised her head from her book, noticing two men just apart from her yet still in the shade of the tree. They had a small chessboard in between them, both men studying it intensely. Florence was interested suddenly; she had not played chess since the day before she had left Hungary. Her house had lost electricity that night, and she and her father had played by candlelight into the night until her mother had insisted she go to bed.

"Takedo is good I warrant you, but will he beat the Soviet?" The boy named Edward mused.

The obnoxious boy scratched his head and pushed his glasses up his nose, squinting at chessboard. Florence could see the plays of both boys and knew that the boy with the glasses would have no hope of beating Edward unless he took the white rook. He did not, choosing to move knight instead and taking a pawn.

Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "You should have taken the rook. You are now wide open for him to take your Queen."

Both boys looked at her, Edward raising a delicate blonde eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. The bespectacled boy reddened staring down at the board then back at Florence.

"So I guess you win then Edward." He groaned. "Again."

"Not necessarily, all you need to do in your next move is move your Queen and take the bishop on E7, then perhaps you have a chance to take the King."

Edward laughed and turned now to face Florence. He was a cocky looking young man of twenty-one, with sandy blonde hair and flecked green eyes and the notable air of someone who had a lot of money. His companion was not nearly as good looking, scrawny with jet-black hair and glasses that were too big for his face.

"You seem to know a lot about chess." Edward said. Florence shrugged. "Why haven't we seen you at the club if you know this much?"

"Club?" Florence repeated.

"Queen Mary Chess Club." The bespectacled boy said. "We've won the last three inter-university championships, well, when I say we, I mean Edward and I have. Edward is the Queen Mary Grandmaster, I'm his second you see."

"I see." Florence said.

"So how come we haven't seen you there?" Edward asked.

"I didn't know it existed. It's really only my second week here." She replied.

"What's your name?"

"Florence."

"Just Florence?"

"Florence Vassy. But I don't see why my full name really matters."

Edward laughed. "It doesn't. I'm Edward Middleton, and this loud mouth here is Maxwell Adams."

"Or just Max." Maxwell said with a sigh.

"You should come along to the club today though. We could use some more talented people. People who actually know the game, people who can compete. We have a tournament coming up you see, in a couple of weeks. It's a talent scouting tournament, some of the best players in the world are coming to play some of the up and comings in chess, looking for new seconds or sponsors looking for the next big thing in chess." Edward said, as if everyone knew of this fact.

"Why are you telling me this?" Florence asked.

"Come along tonight, six o'clock. Building three, lecture hall five." Edward said, packing up the board and motioning to Max to come.

"See you tonight." Edward said over his shoulder as he and Max wandered off in the direction of the history building.

Florence watched them go with some apprehension. She wasn't sure what to make of her encounter with these two boys, but talking chess earlier had somewhat lifted that little cloud above her head and filled her with something new.


	2. Everybody's Playing the Game

**Chapter Two – Everybody's Playing the Game**

Florence stared at the heavy wooden door that marked lecture hall five then glanced down at her watch, it was just after six. There was no reason for her to be apprehensive about entering the room; it was after all a chess club. Yet still she was nervous.

_Knock it out Florence. _She thought to herself, pushing open the door.

"Florence!" The familiar drawling voice of Edward called out. "I knew you would show up." There was a glint in his eye as she entered the surprisingly light room.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway, taking in her surroundings. Apart from Edward and Maxwell there were three other people in the room, a middle aged man with close cropped salt and pepper hair was sitting at one of the three chess tables with an Asian boy she had seen in her commerce class. The older man smiled and beckoned her in to the room.

"Welcome Miss Vassy." He said in a deep gravelly voice before returning to the match.

"That is our resident professor, Professor James." Edward explained, leading Florence over to where the third new face, a girl about the same age as Florence, was sitting.

She glanced up from the book she was reading through a fringe of dark red hair and smiled, her nose dotted with light freckles. Sticking out her hand to Florence she pushed her reading glassed onto the top of her head.

"Leila Greene." She said in a thick Australian accent. "Edward and Max said you had a real natural flair for Chess."

Florence shrugged and sat down next to the girl. "I like the game and I can see patterns before others see them."

"A natural." Edward said with a grin before leaving the two girls to join Max at one of the other board where they immediately became immersed in conversation.

"Talking strategy I bet." Leila said sounding a little bored.

"You are not a chess player?" Florence asked.

"Oh no I am. I'm going to second for Katsuro over there at the friendly tournament in a couple of weeks. I'd rather be playing but you know, he's better than me, and he's been in the club longer." Leila shrugged. "Let's play!"

Leila tugged Florence over to the third and unoccupied chessboard, settling herself behind the white side instantly moving a pawn two spaces forward. Florence smiled as her mind began to calculate the hundreds of options in front of her. It was the strategy of chess that intrigued Florence the most, how one or two moves could make or break a game, how each player had a signature opening and how his or her opponent responded to that, dictating the outcome of the match. It didn't take Florence long to beat Leila. Her opponent was good, but she failed to anticipate the simple moves, reading too far ahead into the game.

After three intense matches, Florence winning all three, the two women became aware that their matches were being watched by the other members of the club. Edward raised an eyebrow knowingly at Professor James. Leila leant back in her chair and ran a hand through her thick hair.

"Impressive Miss Vassy," Professor James said, "It seems to me Miss Greene that you need to work on your anticipation."

"Sorry I beat you." Florence said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Never apologise for winning!" Leila exclaimed, a grin spreading on her face.

"Perhaps we should be rethinking this upcoming tournament, team, to include Miss Vassy." Professor James mused glancing around at his students before taking his leave, telling them to clean the boards and pieces away and locking the door.

Katsuro nodded thoughtfully as he cleaned away the pieces from the other two boards, Maxwell narrowed his eyes unhappily and stalked out of the room, Edward following quickly. Florence watched him go with some apprehension.

"Is something wrong with Max?" She asked.

"Probably." Shrugged Leila. "He's temperamental. He used to think he was the best here, until Edward and Katsuro. He wants to play and not be a second. Professor James doesn't think it's a good idea."

"How come?"

"Too flighty." Katsuro said softly. It was the first time Florence had heard him speak and although he had a thick Japanese accent his English was probably better than hers. "He let's his emotions get carried away, not good for a second."

Leila and Katsuro suggested they go to the student bar just down the road, near the tube station, and grab a bite to eat and a drink. Florence assented, she never went out much, she was usually either working in the women's section of the department store Harrods or waitressing at a French restaurant in Piccadilly Circus. Leila chattered away amicably as they walked the five minutes from the university to the bar. It was a small establishment with a few pool tables, tables and chairs and a section where there were couches and low coffee tables. It had a homely and comfortable feel that Florence immediately warmed to. It wasn't packed as it was a weeknight but a few tables were filled with other students eating and drinking and there was a group of guys at one of the pool tables playing a rather rowdy game.

In the corner sitting on one of the threadbare couches was Edward and a girl with mousy brown hair and a heart shaped face. She smiled warmly at Edward then noticed Leila as she entered, waving madly for the three of them to come and join. Florence sat awkwardly in a low armchair, pulling a pillow behind her to help her sit forward. Leila bounded away to the bar to get some drinks and snacks.

"Hi I'm Louise, Edward's girlfriend. Everyone calls me Lou though." The brown haired girl said.

"Florence." She said with a smile.

"Florence is a new recruit to the chess team." Edward said, taking a sip from a glass of red wine. "She's very good."

Florence felt her cheeks redden and was glad when Leila returned with the drinks. It didn't take long for Leila and Lou to chatting animatedly about something they had read in a magazine and Katsuro and Edward began to talk softly about chess tactics and the upcoming tournament. Florence stayed quiet, not sure whether or not she was friendly enough with any of them to enter into their conversations.

"Max is getting annoyed." Edward said to Katsuro.

"He will be okay. I do not think he will be a second any more though." Katsuro responded.

Edward caught Florence's eye. "Florence should be my second."

Katsuro nodded solemnly but Florence shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Why not?" Katsuro asked.

"I just joined, and besides I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes."

Edward laughed. "Don't worry about Max, if he gets angry he shouldn't be here. Anyway, even though this is supposed to be a friendly tournament it is a chance to see the other universities and to meet up and coming chess players from around the world. Universities in America, France, Australia and all over the UK are sending delegates as well as that, members of the International Chess Federation are coming to scout out new talent. It's a chance for us to check out the competition from other universities, we need to look our best."

"We're the reigning champions for two years." Katsuro added.

"If winning with you as second to me is our best chance, Professor James will take it." Edward said finally. "There's no doubt about that."

Florence leant back in her chair, the feeling of apprehension replacing itself with a shiver of excitement.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review and let me know if you like the story!


	3. When the Passions Start

**Chapter Three - When the Passions Start**

"Are you sure that I can borrow this?" Florence asked fingering the soft silk of the midnight blue blouse.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Of course, besides that black and white number makes you look too much like a chess piece."

Florence laughed and sat down on the somewhat bouncy hotel bed. The whole experience of the last few weeks had been surreal; Edward had been right in saying that Professor James had seen the benefit of Florence becoming Edward's second. Max wasn't happy and made it perfectly clear to the whole team. Florence had been upset at first but the others ignored the outburst and Max was content to smolder in the corner. Now they were in Edinburgh in a nice hotel with hundreds of other chess players. It was the first day of competition and Leila had decided that a crisp white shirt and black pants was not what Florence was going to wear and upon loaning her this exquisite blue blouse had promised to take Florence shopping as soon as they returned to London.

Leila could see that Florence had come out of her shell in the last few weeks with the chess club, she was now around people she could be herself with, people who shared her same interests and in Leila's opinion a new wardrobe would only help.

Both girls left their shared room wandering down to the third floor where the conference rooms were. Edward, Katsuro and Professor James were waiting near the lifts with nametags and charts on the various players they were likely to encounter. Florence noticed a camera crew in the corner interviewing someone, she raised an eyebrow at Leila who shrugged and was soon taken away by Katsuro into one of the conference rooms to prepare for his first match. Edward placed a hand briefly on Florence's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't be nervous." He said warmly.

"The funny thing is I don't think I am." Florence replied.

"Good," Professor James said. "You both will be great, your first match isn't until 10 so get familiar with your opponent."

Professor James nodded to them and went off in the direction Leila and Katsuro had disappeared. Florence opened the schedule of events of the day scanning for Edward's name.

"Here we go, 10am, Edward Middleton, Queen Mary Chess Club versus Frederick Trumper, USA Chess Delegation, table twelve in conference hall two." Florence flipped through some more pages to see if she could find some information on this Trumper.

"Have you heard of him before?" She asked glancing up at Edward.

"I have actually, he's meant to be a chess prodigy…"

"Prodigy is a strong word mate." An American voice cut through Edward's recitation of gossip.

Florence turned around and found herself face to face with a tall, well-built man with a shock of jet-black hair and bright blue eyes, which held an amused glint. Unlike the other players he wore slightly worn blue jeans and an un-tucked white shirt.

"I prefer to think of myself as just a good player," A hint of irony in his voice. He stuck out his hand to Edward, "Freddie Trumper."

"Edward Middleton, this is my second Florence Vassy." Edward said, a slight colour rising in his cheeks.

"So you're my first opponent! Nervous?" Freddie grinned broadly.

Edward laughed slightly; Florence could see some beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"We will do out best." Florence said for him.

Freddie turned his attention to Florence an almost lazy grin on his face. "I do not doubt that Miss Vassy."

Florence wasn't sure she liked the way that this "chess prodigy" looked at her and she felt herself almost bristling under his gaze. She slid her arm through the crook of Edward's arm and began to push him towards the elevators.

"No doubt we will see you in the room Mr. Trumper." Florence said with a slight nod of her head towards Freddie.

"I look forward to it." He said smoothly, turning away with a glance over his shoulder at Edward and Florence as they disappeared into the elevator.

Edward leant against the cool mirror as they descended down to the level with the café and followed Florence quietly sitting down opposite her as she ordered a pot of tea for them both. Edward looked at her expectantly and she sighed, returning to the files that Professor James had prepared for them on the senior players that they may be facing in the next three days. She pulled out a docket on Frederick Trumper.

"If he is playing white is he certain to play a Bishop's Opening, he also favours a King's Indian Defence and he never loses if he is playing white so let's hope that we win the coin toss and play white." Florence said, nodding to the waitress as she placed the pot of tea and two teacups on the table.

She handed the dossier to Edward who shook his head, pouring himself tea.

"I'll be alright. You know my strategy enough now Florence. I think the best we can do is just go with it."

Florence smiled, it was unlike him to say something like that, perhaps it was a mask of how nervous he was but she thought it was a good idea anyway. She stirred some honey into her own tea and sipped it gratefully. The two chess partners spent the next half an hour in an easy silence, Florence reading up on the other players they may or may not encounter and occasionally checking her watch for the time. At ten to ten she glanced up at Edward and nodded. They caught the elevator back upstairs and entered the conference room.

The atmosphere in the room was electric, intensely concentrated over the chessboards spread around the room. They moved to table twelve where Freddie and a weedy looking man were standing in deep discussion. Florence guessed that this was his second and stood behind Edward as the arbiter of the tournament read them out the official rules and declared that the best out of five games would be the winner. Freddie won the coin toss and settled behind the white side of the board. Edward raised an eyebrow at Florence but she smiled encouragingly and he too sat down.

Watching the game intently Florence couldn't help but notice how talented Freddie was. She could see from early on that although Edward as an exceptional player, Freddie was much better. He had an instinct that seemed to predict Edwards moves before he made them and it did not take long for him to best her partner, an hour in fact, which was a testament to Edward for having some skill at least. Another hour and a half passed and Freddie won another game. Florence could see Edward was getting worried, if he lost the next game he would lose the match.

"Try mirroring his moves." Florence said as they consulted together after the second match.

Nodding Edward and Freddie returned to the game, which surprising to both Florence and Freddie, Edward won. This concerned Florence the most, Edward was bound to be cocky now and make some mistakes, which predictably he did, causing him to lose the fourth game and this the match. Her partner however seemed unperturbed and jovially joked with his American opponent. They shook hands as customary at the end of a match and made plans to have lunch the next day to discuss strategies and tactics. All part of the friendly tournament's mission to bring international chess players together.

Florence stepped forward to shake the hands of Freddie and his second, Freddie holding her hand a little longer than necessary, his bright blue eyes searching her face for something she couldn't identify. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and she broke the contact, following Edward out of the conference hall. He said something about calling Louise that she didn't quite register and left her alone, waiting for the elevator. She had not yet made up her mind what she thought of this American chess player. He had easy good looks and a flirtatious nature, which made her wary of him. In her experience men like that were never good news. But there was something more to him than she could put her finger on. Lost in her own thoughts she barely heard someone calling her name.

"Miss Vassy?"

Florence's head snapped around and she was once again facing Frederick Trumper.

"Your boy plays a good game. It's a shame I had to beat him though." He grinned.

Florence said nothing but smiled almost dismissively.

"Anyway," Freddie went on, seeming to not notice Florence's silence, "he has got some great potential. Three years I bet we'll be playing at the World Championships together."

Again Florence said nothing.

"Miss Vassy would you like to go and get a drink with me at the bar downstairs?"

"Excuse me?" Florence said suddenly, somewhat bewildered.

Frederick Trumper wanted to have a drink, with her?


	4. A Drink on a Clear Moonlit Night

**Chapter Four – A Drink on a Clear Moonlit Night**

"I asked if you would like to have a drink with me. There's a bar upstairs and I know for a fact that your next match tomorrow isn't until the afternoon." Freddie's eyes glinted mischievously.

"I..uh..um…" Florence stammered trying to find the right words but Freddie had already hit the call button on the elevator.

"Excellent." He said as the doors slid open noiselessly, gesturing for her to enter first.

Florence sighed heavily and entered the elevator followed closely by Freddie. She had no idea what to say to this man who unhelpfully was more attractive closer than she had noticed in the conference room. She felt his eyes on her and she turned her head away from him, pretending to read a poster on the wall of the elevator advertising some kind of seafood special at the rooftop restaurant feeling a deep set awkwardness. The doors slid open and Freddie guided her down the corridor to the restaurant/bar, he seemed unperturbed by her silence as they settled at high table near to the bar and overlooking a cathedral and the glittering lights of Edinburgh.

"What would you like to drink?" Freddie's voice said.

Florence wrenched her gaze from the view and glanced down at the menu.

"I don't really drink much." She admitted.

"Wine then. Something fresh," He beckoned for the waiter to come over, "the pinot gris please, two glasses."

Freddie turned his attention back to Florence, leaning back in his chair. He gazed at her with such intensity that it made her suddenly feel flushed all over. She fiddled with the edge of her blouse then looked up at her companion.

"Why did you ask me here?" She asked.

"Why not?" Freddie grinned.

Florence sighed, slightly annoyed. "No really, if you think I will tell you anything about Edward or any of the other players on me team…"

Freddie laughed this time, his smile reaching his eyes. "I don't want to know about any of that stuff. I'm not as sneaky as you might suspect and I am certainly not very subtle. Is it so wrong for me to ask a fellow chess player to have a drink?"

"I suppose not." Florence admitted. Freddie was everything she didn't like in men. Cocky, self-assured and a little bit of a smart-ass, with those ridiculous looks that had women falling at men's feet, and yet, here she was in a nice bar having a drink with him. Something told her he wasn't just interested because she was a fellow chess player but she certainly was not going to let him play her. She could see how the attractive blonde waitress coveted looks every few minutes and she was not about to be dazzled by a brilliant smile and an American accent, Florence liked to think she was far to sensible for that.

When the drinks arrived Freddie raised his glass to hers toasting to the excellent match today between himself and Edward.

"You did play a very good game." She said levelly.

"Thank you." Freddie took a sip of wine. "You knew that Edward wasn't going to win didn't you?"

"You said you didn't want to know about my teammates." Florence accused, somewhat playfully.

Freddie raised his hands up with a laugh. "I did say that. You got me there."

Florence softened and forced a smile out. "I did know though. He got too cocky, rather like you but your cockiness doesn't seem to affect your playing skills."

"My second thinks I'm cocky too."

"Maybe people are trying to tell you something." Florence took a sip of her wine and felt the warmth spread in her stomach.

"Maybe. Personally I don't care what people think of me. All I want to do is play chess and be good at it. In five years I want to have a shot at the World Championship. Maybe even win it." Florence could see the passion behind Freddie's eyes when he talked about chess; he was after all a good player.

"You have a real shot at it." She said.

"I hope so." He said softly before snapping out of his reverie. "Anyway, what about you? Why do you play?"

"Oh, well, my father taught me. And I like the patterns, the rules, and the skill it takes to beat an opponent. It's very fascinating, the science behind it I mean."

"Your father competed?" Freddie asked.

"No he did not." Florence took another sip of wine; she didn't want to talk about her family to a complete stranger, as nice as Freddie was.

Freddie regarded her guarded answers carefully, knowing that now was potentially not the right time to proceed with pressing questions about Florence's family.

"You're right though," He said, changing the subject back to something safer, "the science behind the game is fascinating. You know, I spend what feels like my life researching opponents, whether I am playing them or not, looking at their moves how they start the game, how their endgames play out, whether they are better playing black or white…" He trailed off glancing up at Florence.

"Sorry I just seem to go off on a tangent whenever I talk about chess."

For the first time that night Florence felt herself genuinely smiling. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she had previously thought.

"No, don't apologize. I feel the same way too. About chess I mean." Florence said warmly.

Perhaps it was the wine or the fact that she was in another city, but Florence found herself enjoying her time with Freddie. The way he talked about chess was enchanting; it brought a light to his bright blue eyes and a genuine smile to his face and it was something that she was passionate about as well so the conversation flowed smoothly, making the passing time feel like nothing. It wasn't until dessert plates were cleared away and the bottle of wine was empty that Florence realized that it was just past eleven.

"Goodness! Look at the time! I should probably go before someone worries." Florence exclaimed.

"Midnight is an hour away Cinderella." Freddie said with a laugh.

Florence smiled shook her head, reaching into her handbag for her wallet. "Please let me give you some money for dinner."

Freddie shook his head. "No please, it's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"You can take me out for dinner the next time I'm in London." He said with a grin, signing the bill and following Florence to the elevators.

"Sure." She smiled pressing the number for her floor.

They spent the elevator ride down in silence, arriving at Florence's floor. Freddie held the door open for her and she paused awkwardly at the entrance.

"Well thank you for the um, drink and dinner of course." She said.

"You are most welcome." He said, his voice a little lower and smoother than usual.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow at some point. In the conference hall."

"I look forward to it Miss Vassy."

"Me too." She said as the doors closed, an almost triumphant grin spreading on Freddie's disappearing face.

Florence found she was smiling too, a heat rising in her cheeks as she walked away from the elevator doors, tiptoed carefully into her room trying to not wake an already sleeping Leila and slid into the cool white hotel sheets. As she lay in the quiet darkness of her room, listening to Leila's soft breathing Florence felt light and tingly, as if she was on air, butterflies flitting around in her stomach. As she rolled onto her side she put it down to the fact she had drunk half a bottle of wine but something in the back of her mind told her there might be something more to it than just a few glasses of pinot gris.


	5. We Go On Pretending

**Chapter Five – We Go On Pretending**

Leila's girlish giggle echoed around the stone lecture hall, earning her severe looks from Edward and Katsuro who were in the middle of a chess game. She clapped a hand to her mouth and turned away, her body vibrating even harder with laughter.

Florence too was trying hard to keep from laughing out loud as she and Leila sat in the corner, crossed legs with notes they had taken during last week's tournament in Edinburgh spread out between them. They were meant to be cross-referencing each others papers but Leila would not let them continue without getting a detailed description of Florence's dinner date with Frederick Trumper.

"It wasn't like it was a date or anything." Florence said after shushing her friend.

"Oh it so was Florence!" Leila rolled her eyes and pulled a steaming mug of tea towards her.

Florence smiled despite herself and pulled one of Leila's extensive notes towards her, trying to read it but her mind kept wandering back to that smile she had seen as the doors to the elevator closed. After that night she hadn't seen much of the American chess player, just occasional glimpses in the conference room and the odd conversation she and Edward had with him on the last day. He had given her his address in New York and asked her and Edward to write to him if they were ever in town. She wasn't sure if it was code for something but she took the small card and for some reason had kept it in her wallet ever since.

"He gave you his address so you can contact him obviously!" Leila said after contemplating her tea for a moment.

"But he gave it to Edward as well." Florence argued.

"Duh, so it wasn't awkward." Leila rolled her eyes again and Florence had a strange urge to hit her friend. "You should write him a letter."

"And say what?"

"I don't know! Ask him when he will be next in London."

"Leila, I am sure that he has more important things to worry about. He's going to the World Championships in a few months." Florence said. "Look, it was just one night and whilst it was lovely and I will admit I enjoyed his company, it didn't mean anything. And besides, I've got course work to worry about and Edward."

Leila nodded, understanding that this meant that the conversation about Freddie Trumper was over and she should go back to work. Sulking, Leila opened a folder which such force a few pages popped out. Florence regarded her friend with an amused smile, throwing a scrunched ball of paper at her head. The two girls glared at each other before bursting into fits of silent laughter again.

* * *

Florence drummed her fingers impatiently on the plastic café table. She swirled her spoon around her now lukewarm tea and rested her head on her hand. Edward had caught up with her last night as she left and had something important to talk to her about, telling her to meet him at the university café in the morning. She sighed as she felt the morning sun warm her back she sucked on her spoon absent-mindedly. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely noticed Edward drop into the chair in front of her.

"Morning." He said, pulling the laminated menu towards himself. "Sorry I'm late."

Florence shrugged, sitting up straighter and pushing a stray lock of chocolate coloured hair behind her ear.

"It's Lou, you see she's a bit annoyed at me lately but that doesn't matter right now." Edward continued.

"Why is she annoyed?" Florence asked gently.

Edward sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea."

Dropping the subject, Edward ordered them both some more tea and some scones from the weary looking student waitress then leant back in his chair. He had a strange look on his face, bordering on excitement and extreme discomfort. Florence raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" She asked.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I want you to be my permanent second." Edward smirked in a self satisfied way.

"Really?" Florence was shocked. She and Edward got on well and she felt that they had worked well together at the last tournament but this was still somewhat of a shock to her.

"Professor James thought it was a good idea but he's not the only one." Edward thanked the waitress as she deposited their tea and scones.

Florence pulled a scone towards her and cut it in half, releasing the steam and the doughy smell. She lathered on some strawberry jam and waited for Edward to continue. She scrutinized him; she could see him thinking over what to say as he spooned some sugar into his tea.

"The British Chess Federation noticed us." He said simply, not bothering to contain the excitement in his voice. "They offered us a place on their team, a junior place but a place nonetheless."

"What does that mean?" Florence asked.

"It means they want us to play at the European Championships in six months time."

Edward's eyes were shining with delight and Florence couldn't help but smile. This was a big break for the both of them.

"You know I'll be your partner no matter what Edward." She said and Edward grinned.

Feeling excited about something was still fairly new to Florence and they spent the next hour talking about strategies, teams, anything they could think of. The time seemed to fly and Florence jumped slightly when she noticed the time.

"I have to get to class!" She exclaimed.

Edward chuckled then pulled something out of his pocket. "I almost forgot. Student Services asked me to give this to you."

He handed over a small business card with the University's logo telling Florence she had a package at the Student Services office.

"A package?" She wondered out loud but Edward shrugged leaving her to ponder this as she hurried to her class.

* * *

The lecture went longer than she had anticipated and as she left the hall, Florence remembered the small card she had tucked way in her wallet. Resolving that now was a better time than any to retrieve this mystery package she hurried over to the Student Services office, aware she had half an hour before her next class. She pushed the door open to the cool room, the smell of lavender pungent in the air. Approaching a middle aged woman at the desk with a ridiculously bleached perm she handed over the card.

"I have a package." She said, feeling a little awkward.

"Ah yes Miss Vassy. Wait here." The blonde woman chirped, disappearing into a back room.

She returned moments later with a large bouquet of red roses and handed them over to Florence who took them, somewhat confused.

"Is it your birthday Miss Vassy?" The woman asked brightly, her voice slightly too high pitched.

"No." Florence said sitting down on the couch in the corner and extracting a card from the paper wrapping. She slipped it out of the envelope, it was a plain heavy card folded in half simply with a gold insignia on the front from the florist.

The message inside was simple:

_Florence,_

_You still owe me for a dinner next time I'm in London._

_Just so you know, I'm looking forward to it._

_F.T. xx_

Florence smiled.

_F.T._

Frederick Trumper.


End file.
